Lion King III
by Aggregate Dragon
Summary: It's been 2 years since the battle between the outsiders and the pridelander. Kovu and Kiara had given up on having a cub. No cubs will be born for the King and Queen. Two young cub climb up Pride Rock sent by the Shaman Rafiki and Kovu and Kiara will have cubs soon, just not their own. Requested.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a story requested by Xoxogirly so I thought I'd try it. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kiara and Kovu are taking a walk around the borders of the pridelands a when Kovu stops.<p>

Kiara turns to look at him concerned. " Kovu?"

Kovu looks his mate straight in the eyes just wishing he could keep walking and smile for her. " Kiara, we need to talk. We've been trying for almost two years now to..have a cub right?"

Kiara sits to face him and slight cocked her head. " yes, why do you ask?"

Kovu breaths out feeling nevous. " I think we should stop. Rafiki already told us our chances of haveing a cub are slim. I know having a cub has been a dream for you and to be a father has been swelling up great feels I can't explain inside myself but, I just don't think it will work."

Kovu looks to his mate and is dismayed to see her look shocked at him. He looks down in shame. He had been thinking of this for a few weeks. Kiara always looked to be in so much emotional pain after each fail attempt to conceive a child. Kovu thinks back to a couple weeks ago:

* * *

><p>A couple weeks ago,<p>

Since the outlanders and pridelanders became one, the outlands have been practically deserted so when Kovu needs to be alone he goes there. One of these times of him going after another failed attempt at a cub, Kovu makes his way to the termite mount that had been his cubhood home. Even though he was under the claw of his adoptive mother Zira, it was still his home. As he sits there thinking what can be done to make his mate feel better, he starts to get the feeling he's being watched. He turns to the entrance growling.

" Who's there? Show yourself!"

A lioness steps in and Kovu relaxes, it's his sister Vitani.

Kovu forces a casual smile. " Vitani, what are you doing here?"

Vitani's serious face takes on a look of softness she saves for her last living brother.

" I came to check up on you. What's wrong?"

Her brother shakes his head while rolling his eyes.

" nothing. Why do you always assume something is wrong? I just wanted some time alone."

Vitani shakes her head.

" That's not it, you've been coming here more often and recently you've even been coming here at night once the pride is asleep. Now, tell me what's really up."

Kovu stays silent hoping she will just go away even though he knows she won't.

Vitani walks closer to him and sits on her back haunches.

" It's about Kiara, isn't?"

Kovu sighs not really surprised she knew.

" Kiara..Kiara always seems upset when the topic of cubs come up. I mean, no matter what we do.. We just can't.. I don't know."

Kovu turns to his sister.

" I hate seeing her hurting after each attempt. I just overheard her crying in the den when she thought no one was around! Nala has been trying to distract her and Simba seems kind of worried as well but he's been doing a good job hiding it. I just wish I could just.. make her feel better."

Vitani watches in silents as her brother sinks to the floor remind her of after Kovu would be yelled at by their mother when they were cubs.

She gets up and bends down rubbing her head against his to comfort him.

" Kovu, maybe you can make her feel better. Maybe it's time you two stop."

Kovu gets up and looks at her.

" what do you mean?"

She looks him in the eye gently.

" If you to stop then, won't Kiara stop getting bad news and getting her hopes up for nothing?"

Vitani gets up and walks to the entrance to leave then turns back to him.

" Kovu, I know you two want cubs but, you two should focus on being together. I mean, you guys stopped our feud for love so enjoy it. Think about it."

She gives him a small smile and leaves. Kovu stares at the exit long after she's gone then whispers.

" I think I will."

* * *

><p>Kovu zooms back to the present at the sound of his mate's voice.<p>

" Kovu, your right."

He looks up at Kiara surprised, she is giving him a small smile. He tilts his head confused.

"What?"

She walks up to Kovu and rubs against him.

" You're right. I've been thinking about it too and I felt we needed to give up but, I didn't want to disappoint you."

Kovu's mouths drops open.

" Disappoint me? Kiara, you could never disappoint me. I love you no matter what, cub or no cub."

The two of them grow closer together and Kiara whispers.

" thank you for telling me and I love you, cub or no cub."

The two lions slept under the stars that night.

To Be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for bearing with me! This is we meet two of our main characters**

**I do not own the characters Shenzi or Bhati from The lion king.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere beyond the Outlands...<p>

A cub with golden fur, a brown nose, with light green eyes and a turf of brown fur on his head sneaks away from his still sleeping family. He glances about feeling very proud of himself for getting away without being noticed. He almost makes into the trail when a familar voice whispers to him.

" You better not be getting into anymore trouble, Abye."

Abiye, the cub turns back to see his older teenage brother watching him. He shakes his head.

" Jua, I don't get into trouble.. Well, much anyway."

Jua scoffs at his younger brother.

" yea, sure you don't. The last thing we need are those stinking hyenas that have been causing trouble to eat you because you scare off their lunch or something. All Though..it might make things quieter around here."

Jus looks to be entertains this thought when Abiye sticks his tounge out at him.

" it doesn't matter, you're not the boss of me!"

Jua chuckles and walks closer.

" May I reminde you that I am future king so, yea I kind am your boss."

Someone breathes out in exasperation. The two brothers turn to their teenage sister,Rona watching them from a rock.

" Jua, are you bragging agin? And you were doing so well not to this week."

Jua rolls his eyes at his sister's sarcasm. Rona jumps off the rock and approaches her siblings. Abiye smiles and greets Rona by rubbing against her, she's always been his favorite. He then explains the conversation they had been having before she showed. Rona nods and sits back looking very serious.

" Jua is right, you need to be careful, the hyenas seem to get closers every day. Father is already planning to negotiate with them next time he sees them but who knows how long that will be?"

**Rona's smile returns and she nudges her little brother towards the path.**

Abiye nods grumbling about hyenas' fault.

" Good, now go play. I'll handle our know it all brother."

Jua frowns.

" hey, I'm standing right here!"

Abiye laughs and rubs his sister again.

" do you have to go tomorrow? Can't you mate here?"

Rona gives a chuckle and a sad smile.

" Abiye, you know I can't. The pride is too small as is and besides, their aren't any lions I can mate here. Plus you will like my future mate, it will be like having another brother. And he's bringing his little sister for you to play with too. You two are around the same age and you can show her around, can you do that for me?"

Abiye sighs then nods sadly. Rona runs her head on his.

" Great. Now off with you!"

Abiye's smile returns with Rona's, she has a infectious smile for sure. With barely a good bye he runs off down the path.

As the young cub runs he thinks about the recent hyena issue. Two or three years ago rumors began to spread about hyenas moving into the lands. It's said they have experience fighting lions and that they were kicked out of their lands because they once helped a evil king into power but that sounds crazy. Anyway, they have gotten even closer to their lands these past weeks and have been hunting their prey. And because of this, Abiye's family has been keeping a closer eye on the curious cub.

Abiye makes it to his favorite tree to find his best friend, Bhati waiting. Bhati is a bat-eared fox with reddish brown fur a off white under belly.

Bhati jumps up when he sees Abiye.

" Hey By, what took you so long? I was starting to think you slept in again!"

Abiye rolls his eyes but smiles and trots over.

" please, I only did it once or twice!"

The bat-eared fox grins.

" ha! More like five!"

Abiye shakes his head and shrugs.

" whatever! What are we going to do today?"

Bhati stretches and rolls his eyes.

" I don't know, its your turn to decide. Remember? Yesterday you said you'd figure it out."

The lion cub smiles sheepishly.

" oh yea..."

Abiye starts pacing back and forth, thinking. After a moment or two he gets an idea. He turns to his friend with a smile.

" I've got just the thing."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Three hyenas watch the two young animals arrive at the rocks. A hyaena with a huge scar running along her right back haunches turns to her second in command.

" Long, tell Bruce and Shenzi to get their groups into position. The cub is on the move."

The hyena nods to his leader and runs off to complete the task given to him. The hyena leader turns back to stare at the cub as adrenaline starts rushing through her system.

" This time, we won't lose to lions."

* * *

><p><em>A hour later...<em>

Abiye and Bhati run in panic. Bhati glances back quickly at the hyenas chasing after them. He calls to his friend.

" By, what do we do!?"

Abiye thinks for a moment as he doges a rock.

" we split up! We'll meet back later at our tree!"

The Bat-eared fox nods and starts drifting away.

" gotcha, good luck!"

The two split off and go in opposite directions. Abiye runs to the canyon he's never been allowed to go to thinking he can loose the hyenas there. As he runs he hears a roar. He turns to see his brother running on the otherside of a great river.

" Abiye, stop! Just wait! Don't go in there, it's a -"

A hyena snaps at Abiye's heels so he turns from his brother and continued to run into the canyon. Abiye turns the corner and skids to a stop, ten hyenas are waiting for him. He turns around to find the ones chasing him blocking his exit, he is surrounded. The hyena surrounding him move in closer, some are growling and others are licking their lips. Just then, two roars echo in the canyon and two lions leap over the hyenas and stand protectively in front of Abiye. The hyenas step back surprised as Jua and Rona swipe at them. Rona tilts her head towards her little brother but never takes her eyes off the hyenas.

" Are you okay?!"

Abiye's heart is hammering in his tiny chest as he nods.

" y-yea."

His sister nods.

" good. Stay close."

The hyena move in no longer surprised, and the two teens fight them back. Abiye jumps back as a hyena comes at him from the side and Rona knocks the hyena into the wall. The two have taken down about half of them when ten more apear, to take their place. Abiye stares wide eyed knowing his siblings are tiring out. It soon becomes apparent that they will lose so Jua turns to his sister and best friend.

" Rona, get him out of here."

His sister freezes and turns to him surprised.

" What?"

Jua slashes another one.

" you heard me , get our brother out."

Rona grabs a hyena in her mouth and slings him then glares at Jua defiantly

" No. We are a team, and we will always-"

Jua knock another two down and roars to his sister in a way that could only be done by a true king. The roar demands obedience, Rona and the hyena freeze and Jua steps closer.

" please, take him out now."

Rona's eyes water and she nods, she quickly rubs against him and whispers in his ear.

" You will always be a king in my eyes, brother."

Jua stares at his sister and nods to her bravely.

Without another word Rona quickly grabs Abiye and leaps through the group of hyena blocking the exit. The hyena try to follow her but Jua leaps on top of them. As they run, a roar full of pain echoes then silence. Rona gets her little brother a safe distance away from the canyon and places him down. She looks him over breathing heavy, they both have tears in their eyes. Abiye looks up at at his sister and rests his head on her leg.

" Rona, why.. Why did Jua do that? I thought he didn't like me..."

His sister shakes her head and nuzzles him slowly.

" Of course he liked you. He did it because he would rather die than you get hurt."

A tear rolls down his cheek and he feels stunned.

" Jua said that?"

Rona nodded sadly.

" yes, hyenas attacked our home and our parents sent us to find you. And when we couldn't find you, Jua turned to me and told me. I know, he didn't always act like it but, he cared a lot for you."

The siblings look up when they hear the sounds of laughing hyenas. Rona looks at her little brother then to their home. She bends down and look Abiye straight in the eyes.

" Abiye, go straight to wherever you and Bhati always meet, tell him I told you to go home with him. I'll come get you."

The young cub looks at Rona concerned.

" wait, where are you going? And how'd you find me?"

Rona is about to snap impatiently at the cub but realizes how scared he his. She glances back to where she last saw her brother then dries her eyes.

" I'm going to help our parents. That's what Jua would have wanted."

she looks down at her brother again.

" your friend told us which way you went, now go meet him and you'll be safe."

Abiye shook his head.

" no. I'm going to home too!"

Rona shakes her head and is about to argue when they hear hyena approaching. She looks at her brother.

" fine."

She picks him up and heads home. When they arrive, they find it overrun with hyenas. They see the lionesses fighting along with their father, a couple lionesses and hyena are dead. Rona heads into the cave to find their mom, Zumani morning Akina, their grandmother. Rona places Abiye down and runs over.

" Mother, what happened?! How?"

Their mother turns to her with fire in her eyes.

" Hyenas tried to kill your sister but your grandmother, she.."

Rona nuzzles her mother to comfort her. After a moment she nuzzles Abiye then glances around.

" where's Jua?"

Rona looks down with her ears pressed back.

" He died saving us. Hyenas.. Cornered us. He died a true king."

Zumani gives a sad smile and a nod.

" I'm sure he did."

A roar erupts outside the cave and their mother look to her children. She walks over to the far back of the cave to where a tiny newborn cub lay asleep.

" you three must escape. Right now."

Rona steps towards her surprised.

" But mother-"

Her mother gives her a stern look.

" No Rona, take your siblings to safety. Go to your mate's pride, take care of them. Can I depend on you to do that?"

Her eldest daughter looks down and nods. Zumani smiles at her daughter and nuzzles her for the last time. Then she looks to her youngest son with tears in her eyes.

" Abiye, be safe and promise me you will always look out for your little sister, okay?"

Abiye clings to her till Rona picks up their youngest sister and clears her throat. He looks at his mother and forces a smile.

" I promise." with that he follows his sisters out of the cave and away from their home.

* * *

><p>Hey, did anyone catch the thing with the hyenas? If not, read my other story!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I am Sooooooooooooooooo. Sorry! Internet has been very scarce these few weeks and the device with all my writing ive already done was not functional again till recently. But, good news is I'm back up and running! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rona and Abiye arrive out of the tall grass just as a heavy rain begins to fall. Rona quickly scans the area around then glance down at her little brother and her heart aches, her brother looks to be trying to stop his tears. She places their little sister, Amani down and nuzzles her brother.<p>

" Abiye, don't worry! Mother and Father are strong and just think of this as a adventure. Its not just me going, now you get to travel to a new land too."

Abiye sniffles and sits down exhausted, Rona forces a smile.

" And just think, there are lots more cubs to play with there as well."

Abiye's tears dry and Rona watches his eyes light up at the thought of more cubs and new places to explore. Then the siblings hear a roar far behind them and Abiye turns away from his sisters ashamed. Rona looks at him concerned.

" Abiye? What's wrong? Are you hurt?!"

Abiye just shakes his head as tears mingle with the fat rain drops again.

" it's.. It's all my fault..."

Rona looks at her brother feeling surprised, she moves in to nuzzle him and tell him it's not but he moves away. Abiye sniffles.

" it's all my fault our family is dead! If I hadn't suggested anything- or convinced Bhati to go along with it, I..I..."

The young cub breaks down into sobs and his sister pulls him close.

" I'm still here, okay? And it's not your fault, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise! We will make-"

Five hyena jump out of the grass growling at the siblings. Rona quickly picks up their sister and stands protectively in from of Abiye with her claws out and ears back. Abiye jumps up and glances between his big sister and the hyenas. Rona growls standing her ground. Two of the hyenas step forward, one is silently wearing a wooden turtle necklace and the other looking hungry. The hungry one smiles.

" look at the time Long, it's lunch time! Shall we dig in?"

All the hyena wait for the quiet one to make a move. He nods and the hyenas lunge, Rona is knocked over by the sudden weight but she manages to get Abiye and Anami out of the way in time. Abiye watches in horror as the hyenas all gang up on their older sister, a feeling of dread enters. He jumps back to avoid a hyena who is hit back, he looks Anami and remembers what he told his mom._ I promise_. He spots an hollow log near the cliff edge and carefully drags his little sister into it to hide. As Abiye watches the battle he can't help but remember Jua and the fight earlier, he can't let the same thing happen to his sisters. The small prince steps out of the log to help his older sister when two hyenas step and block his path, a third hyena tries to lunge at the cub but the quiet one , Long who looks to be in charge knocks him back. The hungry one looks to Long when he nods.

" look, the two of us don't eat cubs anymore okay? So you best get out of here!"

Abiye tried to process what he says then glances past them to his older sister.

" But, what about my sister?!"

Long shrugs, and his companion licks his lips.

" she's fair game."

Abiye grows angry and boldly steps forward to object when the one with the necklace grabs him and tosses back into the log. His companion starts pushing the log closer to the edge. Rona glances over to check on her siblings when she sees the predicament they're in. Her eyes grow wide and she struggles against the pack of hyenas nipping her and clinging to her back.

" NO!"

The two hyenas push the log off the edge and Abiye gets one last glance of his older sister. Rona breaks free dives to the edge but is brought down and a hyena jumps on her and attacks her throat, she roars struggling to turns to look at her brother then smiles bravely, mouthing the words " We are one." with that the log falls from view.

Abiye grabs his little sister and wraps all four of his paws around her as much as he can to protect her as the log tumbles down the side of the cliff and lands in a river with a splash.

As the log floats away from the two cubs's only home, Abiye pulls his last remaining sibling closer and cries. His older sister's last words fade from his mind, as a shadow covers his heart.

" It's all my fault..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks for the great comment so far! Please enjoy and keep leaving reviews!**

* * *

><p>Abiye wakes up to find himself laying on a pile of leaves at a base of a huge tree. He gets up and stares at it wide eyed, it's the biggest tree he's ever seen. <em>Wow, Bhati will love this!<em> He turns to call his bat-eared friend , he stops when he remembers the recent events. His family is dead and he floated down the river on a log with... The young cub frantically looks around for his little sister.

" Anami! Where are you? Anami! Ana-"

He finds her on the other side of the massive tree with a baboon. The baboon has a long stick with gourds hanging at the top and is shaking it gently right above his sister's head. As he approaches, his sister is happily swatting at the stick playfully. The baboon turns and smiles at the young cub approaching.

" I trust you slept well?"

Abiye just nods while watching the baboon cautiously.

" What happened?"

The baboon gently placed the stick down beside Anami and motions to the distance.

" Rafiki found you two drifting on the river soaked, so Rafiki brought you here to rest. Good thing Mufasa woke me up otherwise I wouldn't have got there in time."

Abiye was confused about the names thrown in the explanation but, he got the main idea. The baboon studies the cub and can see a dark shadow forming over him.

" Tell me, where are your parents?"

At the mention of his parents, Abiye frowns and turns away not sure what to say.

" I didn't mean- The hyenas came- we had to leave."

The baboon nods like he understands and walks over to him and pats him on the back gently, then he points to the cub's sister.

" Isn't this cub your sister?"

Abiye nods then walks over to her. He looks his sister over and when he's satisfied she's okay he turns back to the strange baboon.

" where are we?"

The baboon picks up the stick again and points to a huge pointed rock in the distance.

" the pridelands, young one. Here you two are safe."

_Safe._ That's what he needs for his sister, he promised his mom he'd keep Anami safe. Abiye studies the surrounding area again remembering what Rona had taught him a couple weeks ago.

* * *

><p>a couple weeks ago...<p>

Abiye hopped in and out of the grass chasing a butterfly while following Rona

To the clearing on the hill. The hill was about a hour run away and two hours walking which is what they did. Rona stopped and sat down calmly and waited for her brother to sit down too. She scans the horizon before speaking.

" Abiye, this is where our borders end. Our family picked this spot because it has everything we need."

The younger lion looks about but doesn't really see anything worth while.

" like what? I thought all we needed was eachother."

Rona smiles at him then points down to the land before them.

" well, yes but we also need the river to have something to drink, the grass to bring in prey and to hide in to hunt. We need other animals to coexist."

**Abiye turns to his sister.**

" even birds?!"

Rona laughs knowing Abiye's bad history with birds.

" yes, even birds. It's importaint to know All of these things make for a healthy, safe place to live."

Abiye doesn't fully understand why this talk was so important but he decides if Rona thinks its important, then he thinks it's important. He looks at everything his sister talked about.

" so for a safe home we need water, animals, grass, and Birds?"

Rona smiles again nodding.

" yes but you do know birds are animals right?"

Abiye makes a face.

" hardly!"

Rona laughs as they start making their way back home.

* * *

><p>present...<p>

Abiye scans the area and goes through the list in his head as he sees them. _Water, grass,animals, and..._ He looks up just in time to see a flock of birds overhead._ ... Birds!_ The baboons nods and smiles.

" ah, that is a wise checklist. Does this place suit you?"

Abiye hadn't even realized he had been speaking out loud, he nods. The baboon stands up.

" would you like to stay here in the pridelands?"

Abiye thinks it over, it's safe and he really has no clue where Rona's new pride was. He glances at his little sister asleep on a huge leaf, he wouldn't be able to go far pulling her and he isn't big enough to carry her. We have eachother so anywhere safe is good. He turns back to the baboon.

" can we?"

The baboon nods and points again to the majestic rock.

" of course. Go there and tell them Rafiki sent you. They will protect you and your sister."

Abiye stares at the huge rock then turns to look back at the baboon but he was gone. After looking for the baboon for a moment or two, he grabs the leaf with his sleeping sister and starts to drag it towards their new home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I hope you enjoy reading and make sure to leave a review**!

* * *

><p>Abiye and Anami make it to the huge rock and the older cub looks around but sees no one. Abiye collapses on the ground next to his sleeping sister and falls asleep. In his dreams he sees the hyenas attacking Jua as Rona Runs off with Abiye, his older brother's roar echoes in his dream causing him to wake up with a start. His hammering heart slows to a steady pace as the cub wipes his eyes.<p>

" Are you okay, little one?"

Abiye jumps up in surprise and turns to see Two lionesses sitting there watching him. The two of them look very similar, both have crystal blue eyes and golden-cream fur. One of them is slimmer built and a small turf of hair sticking out and the other one seems more well groomed. Abiye glances back at his sister and then looks down feeling shy for the first time in his short life.

" My family is gone and a baboon named Rafiki sent me here. He said my sister and I can live here, is .. that alright?"

The well groomed one is surprised for a moment then smiles.

" of course. My name is Nala and the grumpy looking one beside me is Vitani."

Vitani rolls her eyes studying the cubs.

" I'm not grumpy, just serious. Who are you two?"

Abiye swallows hard.

" My name is Abiye and this is my little sister, Anami. Our pride was.. Attacked by a lot of hyenas who are said to have fought lions before. We.. We barely escaped."

Abyie's ears go down and he starts playing with the dirt, anything to keep him from having to up at the older lions. The two lionesses watch this for a moment till Nala stands up nodding.

" alright, I will go alert Simba and Kovu. Vitani, please stay and watch them."

Vitani just nods still studying the cubs as Nala runs off. After a moment the lioness lays down and cocks her head deep in thought.

" Tell me, what would you do to help your sister?"

Abiye is confused about the randomness of the question then answers truthfully.

" whatever it takes to keep her safe."

The lioness is silent for a moment then surprises the cub with a smile that instantly reminded him of Rona. Vitani then nods while standing up.

" it's always good to take of siblings, and it is very brave of you."

The young cub looks at the lioness a familiar glint of pride in her eyes just like his sister. Abiye works up the courage to ask his question.

" Would _you_ give your life for a brother or sister?"

The smile disappears from Vitani's face and it takes a look of pure determination and sadness.

" In the past I may not have but, these past two year I would in a heart beat. "

The lionesses answer is confusing but even then he knows he likes her, she reminds her of Rona. He notices Nala returning with two lions, the bigger one has golden fur with a thick red mane and a slightly smaller one with dark brown fur with a black mane. Abiye stares as they approach, he wonders briefly if they are going to eat him. The red maned lion approaches with a smile he motions to Nala.

" Hey there. My name is Simba and my mate has explained the situation to me."

Abiye gets ready to run incase these lions say no. Simba sits down before continueing.

" You are welcome to stay."

Abiye feels a great burden fall away but then another thought occurs to him.

" What about my sister? I must keep her safe."

Simba chuckles.

" yes, your sister may stay as well of course."

Simba then turns to the black maned lion.

" Please go find Renai, her cub is around the same age as Anami here."

The lion nods and heads off only to be stopped by Vitani a short distance away. No one seemed to notice the two of them talking, once in a while the two of them would glance in this direction. After a few minutes the two of them walked back, Vitani stopped and nodded to the dark lion and he clears his throat. Simba turns to look at him as the smaller one speaks.

" Simba, I would like to request that Kiara and I raise these cubs ourselves."

Simba seems surprised but then one glance to his mate's nodding, he smiles.

" Very well, but Renai will need to nurse the younger one."

The black maned lion nods and turns to Abyie, for the first time the cub notices a scar running down the older lion's left eye. The lion gives a small smile and crouches Down to the cub's level.

" So how 'bout it? Do you and your sister want to live with me and my mate?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updatingtill now but I feel like I'm rushing through all three of my stories so I took a breather. I'm sorry this is short but please enjoy, and leave a ****review****!**

* * *

><p>Abiye is speechless for a moment then he looks down.<p>

" Can I think about it?"

Kovu stands up and nods.

" of course. But in the meanwhile, let's get you and your sister fed okay?"

Abiye's stomach takes that a opportunity to growl in agreement. Everyone laughs as Vitani goes over to Anami and crouches down, she looks Abiye.

" May I pick her up?"

At first the cub is surprised she was asking him but then he understood and nodded. Vitani gently picks her up and the two of them follow Kovu up the huge rock to a smaller cave. Kovu looks around then turns to Vitani.

" I think She's part of Kiara's hunting party that's still out. Let's wait till they get back ."

Vitani nods and lays down with Anami between her front paws still sleeping. Kovu sees this and chuckles.

" Thinking of settling down, Vitani?"

The lioness rolls her eyes.

" ha, funny."

Abiye looks back and forth between them feeling something familar as Vitani and Kovu banter back and forth. Then it hits him, he sits down in front of them.

" Are you two brother and sister?"

They both turn to the cub smiling. Kovu gives a side look to Vitani.

" Its that obvious, huh? Betcha you can't tell who's older?"

The young cub smiles, his older siblings did with him before. He studies the two lions before him carefully, the two of them have connection no one could ever have and that is...

" neither of you is the oldest. You two are twins!"

Both older lions stare at the cub surprised for a full minute before Kovu cracks another smile and Vitani just nods approvingly.

" very well done. You have a great attention to detai- what's wrong?"

Vitani and Kovu watch the young cub sit back with tears in his eyes. Abiye sniffs and turns away to wipe his eyes. Watching Kovu and Vitani reminded him of Rona and Jua. He shakes his head trying to clear the thought out, he glances back at the older lions.

" nothing. I'm just tired."

Right after he says that, he realizes it true when he starts yawning. Vitani studies the cub then glances over at Kovu, she gets a idea. She gently picks up Anami from between her paws and stands up, she places the small cub between Kovu's paws. Kovu looks down at the cub in a panic, he turns to his sister who is walking out of the cave.

" Wait! Where are you going?! Are you coming back?"

Vitani chuckles evil like and keeps walking. Kovu resisted the urge to jump up and follow her.

" I'm going to go find your mate and Renai while you watch the cubs."

Kovu's eyes go wide.

" But-I can't- I... I don't know the first thing about cubs!"

Vitani stops and shakes her head, then she walk back in and nudges Abyie over to Kovu's side. She looked at the two very confused males in front of her and their exspessions seem to mirror each others.

" take a nap both of you. Don't forget to watch Anami too."

And with that she exits the cave wishing she could watch this unfold but know if her plan is to to work, they must be alone. Kovu thinks about what his sites just said and calls out.

" Wait, how do I sleep and watch her?!"

Kovu look down at the small cub in his paw then turns to the slightly older cub Vitani had pushed up against him.

" So do you know how to take care of a cub?"

Abyie shakes his head thinking back to a conversations he had with his sister.

" No, my sister told me that boys aren't very good at watching cubs and that lions put male lions in charge of watching cubs to see how long they can last. That's why my brother Jua wasn't allowed to watch Anami for my sister so she could come out and play with me."

Kovu groans and gives his signature confident smile to the cub.

" I knew it. Sisters can be cruel."

The young cub nods in agreement.

" Just like birds."

Kovu chuckles.

" I second that."

Abyie smiles then looks around the cave.

" So what now?"

Kovu scans the cave too the. Shrugs.

" I guess we do as she said, we nap."

Abyie nods and scoots a few feet away then curls up. His dreams consist of hyean laughter and fire for some reason. He awakes with a start to find Kovu gently shaking him with a outstretched paw looking concerned.

"Are you alright, Abiye?"

The cub nods when he realizes he was crying. Kovu stares at the cub and desided to share something with him.

" you know, I have often had nightmares and I also often wish I could change them."

Abiye looks up at him surprised.

" You do?"

Kovu nods.

" yes, but I also had to learn that the nightmares won't always last as long as you find something good to cover them."

Abyie thinks about this for a moment. He starts to think of all the fun he and his older sister had before and that time Jua actually let him go off to play without getting teased. He looks to the older lion feeling lighter somehow. He stands up and walks closer to Kovu.

" can.. Can we.. Still be your cubs?"

Kovu looks surprised for a moment then gets the biggest grin Abyie has ever seen another lion do. Kovu nods his head recovering.

" Of course."

Abyie sits down next to Kovu feeling relaxed for once in forever it seems.

" thanks."

Abyie feels his eyelids start to droop and he thinks about moving away from the older lion but, something about older lion's warm fur gave him comfort so he curled up right there beside him falling asleep almost instantly.

Kiara goes into the cave in a hurry since Vitani only said that Kovu had a urgent matter to discusses.

" Kovu what's-"

She is surprised to find that her mate was sleeping but when she starts to speak he wakes up shushing her.

" Shhh, you'll wake her."

Kiara tilts her head in confusion.

" Who-"

She then notices the small cub in between her mates paw sleeping. Her eyes snap back up to her mate.

" where did she come from?Who's is she?"

Kovu smiles.

" well, she's ours."

Kiara is stunned.

" what?"

Kovu nods to the cave entrance.

" Rafiki had something to do with it. They needed a home."

Kiara caught something.

" They?"

Kovu nods and motions to his other side. Kiara slowly pads over to her mates other side to find a golden cub curled up against her mate' flank. Kiara stares at the sleeping cub then turn to look at her mate with tears in her eyes.

" They are both really ours?"

Kovu smiles and Kiara's eyes shine brighter than he has seen them in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey thanks for all the great reviews! This chapter is shorter than normal and i apologize. Please enjoying and review!**

* * *

><p>Abyie yawns and works to roll over when feels more fur. His eyes pop open and he looks to find a lioness he hasn't met laying there talking to another lioness feeding two cubs. The lioness pauses and turns to look down at the cub by her side, she smiles.<p>

" Good morning! Or actually its afternoon I guess... Did you sleep well?"

Abyie nods and looks around for Kovu but then he remembers his sister and jumps up.

" Where is Anami?"

The lioness nods across to the other lioness still nursing two cubs. He studies the cubs and is relived to recognize Anami. He looks back up at lioness feeling nervous.

" Are you.."

The lioness smiles even more and bends down to nudge the cub affectionately.

" Yes I am. My name is Kiara. Kovu had some things to take care of but, he promised he'd rush back."

Kiara watches the cub nod but something in his eyes made her realize how much this cub and her mate have already bonded. She silently hopes she can do the same. Kiara shifts her paws to reveal a chunk of meat and turns to the cub.

" Do you like antelope?"

Abyie nods slowly with his mouth hanging open slightly drooling, it dawns on him that he hasn't eaten since the day before the hyenas attacked. Kiara chuckles and places the chunk in front of the cub and he practically pounces on it. A few bites into it, Abyie hears Kiara tell him to slow down. He freezes for a second then looks up at the lioness with cuiosity in his eyes. Kiara spots it.

" What is is?"

Abiye smiles and tilts his head slightly.

" nothing, its just my.. Mom would tell me that."

He steps closer to Kiara and can't help looking down at his paws. " Can..can I call you mom?" Kiara has to restrain herself to not jump up and dance, instead she smiles and nuzzles him.

" Oh, Of course!"

After that the cub goes back to eating. He doesn't know why he asked her that but, when she told him to slow down it struck a cord in him and he instantly felt drawn to her. Then a thought occurs to him, how _can he betray his mom_? He stops eating for a second. If He calls Kiara mom then what about his real mom? Can he really join these lion's family? Then out of the blue something Rona had said came to mind.

* * *

><p>Abiye and Rona are watching the visiting lions leave as he turns to his big sister. " why here they here?" His sister releases a breath then smiles.<p>

" they are from the pride I'm going to join, they came to discuss a few more things with father."

The cub cocks his head with a frown.

" But you are apart of our family, dad says we share the same blood and they aren't. So you can't join theirs!"

Rona nuzzles Abyie.

" Family isn't just blood, its also those you love."

Abiye shakes his head defiantly and stomps a paw on the ground.

" No! Because then you won't be apart of ours anymore!"

Rona chuckles.

" I'm going to connect our families. I will be your sister, Always."

* * *

><p>Abyie flashes back to the present and looks at his little sister now snuggling with the other young cub. He need to think what's best for his sister so he decides to come up with a new checklist for his sister. <em>Food<em>, He glances at the nursing cubs then the bit of meat left in front of him. _A brother, check._ _A mom_, he looks at Kiara who has started talking again to Renai. _And last but not least..._ Kovu runs into the cave out of breath. The lionesses stop and look at him. Kiara's mate talks between breaths.

" I came.. As fast as I.. Could... The border is now secure!"

Kiara rolls her eyes with a smile.

" i think we would have been okay without you having to run the whole border."

Kovu gives a small smile before collapsing beside Abiye and greets him. Abiye smile. _A dad.. Check._


	8. Any ideas?

Hey guys!

So I havent posted in a while for this story and its because I dont have a clue what to do next. So if you the readers have any ideas please do not hesitate to share them. ( I will give credit where its due of course)

Thanks!

~ Aggregate Dragon


End file.
